Un bacio
|titoloalfabetico= Bacio, Un |annouscita = 2016 |tipocolore = Colore |tipoaudio = Sonoro |durata = 101 min |genere= Commedia |genere2= Drammatico |regista = Ivan Cotroneo |soggetto = Ivan Cotroneo |sceneggiatore = Ivan Cotroneo e Monica Rametta |produttore = Francesca Cima |casaproduzione = Indigo Film, Titanus, Lucky Red, Rai Cinema in collaborazione con Friuli Venezia Giulia Film Commission |distribuzioneitalia = Lucky Red |fotografo= Luca Bigazzi |montatore= Ilaria Fraioli |effettispeciali= |musicista= |temamusicale= |scenografo=Ivana Gargiulo |costumista=Rossano Marchi |truccatore= |sfondo= |premi= |attori = *Rimau Grillo Ritzberger: Lorenzo *Valentina Romani : Blu *Leonardo Pazzagli: Antonio *Simonetta Solder: Madre di Blu *Giorgio Marchesi: Padre di Blu *Thomas Trabacchi: Padre di Lorenzo *Susy Laude: Madre di Lorenzo *Laura Mazzi: Madre di Antonio *Sergio Romano: Padre di Antonio }} Un bacio è un film del 2016, terzo diretto dal regista Ivan Cotroneo, tratto dal suo omonimo romanzo pubblicato nel 2010 da Bompiani. Trama Lorenzo è un sedicenne orfano di entrambi i genitori che vive in un orfanotrofio a Torino. Lorenzo è un ragazzo apertamente gay che non cerca in nessun modo di nasconderlo. Viene adottato da una coppia molto buona e gentile, che lo accettano per quello che è e gli vogliono bene, e con cui si trasferisce a Udine. Il suo primo giorno di scuola incontra Blu che all'inizio non vuole conoscerlo ma con la quale poi stringe amicizia. Accade un episodio che dimostra quanto il padre adottivo gli voglia bene: la professoressa d'inglese voleva espellere Lorenzo perché si era presentato a scuola con le unghie smaltate e cosi facendo aveva scombussolato i compagni, ma il padre lo difende dicendo che non era colpa sua ma della professoressa che non riusciva a mantenere l'ordine della classe e la preside è d'accordo con lui inoltre sostiene la necessità del figlio di essere accettato. Poco tempo dopo, Lorenzo e Blu, che non sono stati invitati alla festa della ragazza più popolare della scuola, fanno una danza che ognuno dei due inizia in punti diversi della scuola per poi incontrarsi nell'atrio dove danno un biglietto ad Antonio di nascosto mentre cercano di farlo a ballare con loro, questo però rifiuta dicendo di non saper ballare, e dopo che i due lo lasciano stare e corrono mano nella mano fuori dalla scuola, apre la busta in cui c'è scritto di incontrarli in una pizzeria e di vestirsi elegante, la sera della festa alla quale neanche lui era stato invitato in quanto considerato sfigato perché nonostante la morte di suo fratello fosse accaduta un anno prima continuava a parlare con questo. Quella notte i tre si conoscono meglio e diventano amici. Il giorno dopo Blu apre una busta contenente una lettera di una casa editrice a cui sua madre manda regolarmente i suoi scritti che però vengono sempre rifiutati, per proteggerla dalla delusione del fallimento nasconde le lettere, ma questa volta insieme al rifiuto della pubblicazione scrivono però che quello che aveva scritto sulle sue esperienze di vita era interessante, perciò legge quello che la madre aveva scritto scoprendo che in realtà la materia trattata era lei descritta come la cosa migliore che fosse mai capitata ma anche la delusione più grande di sua madre dicendo che continuava a fare le scelte sbagliate e che forse non aveva imparato nulla di quello che le aveva insegnato, perciò decide di andare a casa dove litiga con la madre, . I tre amici decidono di fare un video in cui Lorenzo avrebbe fatto da "giornalista" rivelando verità nascoste sulle tre ragazze più popolari della scuola, che Lorenzo e Blu in particolare odiavano, cioè che una di loro puzza e nessun deodorante potrà nascondere il suo tanfo, l'altra ragazza vendeva borse che la madre comprava da una zingara spacciandole per borse costose , mentre la terza ragazza era stata buttata fuori dall'auto in corsa del capitano della squadra da pallacanestro dopo che aveva cercato di fargli un pompino. Il giorno seguente marinano la scuola per far calmare le acque e vanno in giro per la città finché non entrano in un negozio in cui fanno "una sfilata di moda" a cui si aggregano altre persone nel negozio e in cui tutti si divertono applaudendo e ridendo . Tornati a scuola il giorno seguente i ragazzi ridicolizzati dal video, si vendicano vandalizzando la classe con insulti scritti sulle pareti a se stessi come se lo avessero fatto i tre amici, perciò quando Blu e Lorenzo entrano in classe e vedono i graffiti, lei adirata inizia a picchiare le ragazze perciò Lorenzo cerca di porre fine alla disputa che però inizia un litigio con una delle ragazze. Arriva anche Antonio dopo poco e cercando di fermarli finisce anche lui per litigare con una delle ragazze ,pone fine alla "rissa" la professoressa che entra e mette in punizione i ragazzi. I tre sono sospesi per qualche giorno e devono ridipingere l'aula. Mentre lo fanno Lorenzo li invita a immaginare di essere in un altro posto cosi mentre dipingono i muri, fanno finta di essere in un "deserto" di sassi iniziano a lanciarsi la pittura per finire distesi con le mani unite. Entra un professore a cui mostrano il lavoro quasi completo, perciò gli dice di finire e dopo Lorenzo mostra agli amici un sasso che ha in mano e questi si mettono a ridere. Nel periodo di sospensione decidono di andare al fiume a fare una nuotata ma quando Lorenzo vede Antonio spogliarsi gli si avvicina toccandogli lo stomaco, Antonio subito gli prende la mano e lo scansa scappando così Blu che chiede cosa sia successo. Dopo quel giorno Antonio si allontana sempre di più dai due. E successivamente dice a Blu di essere innamorata di lei che però non prova i suoi stessi sentimenti. Intanto però il ragazzo di Blu torna in città lei così va a salutarlo. I due si danno appuntamento per quella stessa sera. Dopo che hanno fatto l'amore lui fuma fuori vicino alla piscina e lei lo raggiunge mettendosi la sua camicia per proteggersi dal freddo, dopo una chiacchierata in cui gli chiede se avesse pensato ad un' altra in quegli ultimi mesi, lui le dice che pensava solo a lei e non smetteva di vedere il loro video, lei non capisce a che video si riferisse perciò il ragazzo le mostra un video della notte in cui l'ha fatto con i più popolari della scuola ma si rende conto che in realtà lei non voleva fare quelle cose, infatti nel video Blu aveva anche cercato di fermarli,ma i ragazzi l'avevano fatta ubriacare cosicché lei non potesse opporsi in modo da poter stuprarla. Lei una volta a casa trova la madre sul divano e l'abbraccia piangendo e dicendole quello che era successo così riallacciando così i rapporti con la madre che la ascolta preoccupata. Intanto Lorenzo va nella palestra dove Antonio si allena per portargli il regalo di compleanno per riallacciare anche lui i rapporti ma mentre lo aspetta, i compagni lo prendono in giro così quando lo raggiunge Antonio gli dice di andarsene nonostante ciò Lorenzo non si muove perciò Antonio lo picchia dicendogli di andarsene, facendolo scappare a casa. Un compagno di squadra dà ad Antonio il regalo, cioè una foto incorniciata che aveva fatto sul treno il giorno in cui avevano marinato la scuola e in quel momento capisce di aver sbagliato. A casa la madre adottiva di Lorenzo gli chiede cosa sia successo ma lui non vuole parlarle perciò la mamma preoccupata per la sua incolumità gli dice, che il giorno dopo sarebbe andata a scuola per scoprire cosa fosse successo, e dopo sente qualcuno che chiamarlo da fuori e con grande sorpresa vede che è Antonio, che è venuto a chiedergli scusa, perciò decide di andare giù cosicché potesse farlo di persona. Uscito, lo raggiunge e cosi si vedono faccia a faccia, Antonio gli chiede scusa e subito dopo Lorenzo lo bacia e con grande sorpresa lui ricambia il bacio ma subito dopo scappa impaurito dal sentimento provato. Il giorno dopo Antonio e il padre vanno a caccia e per la prima volta riesce a prendere qualcosa, dopo che ha avuto una conversazione con il fratello il quale lo manipola psicologicamente dicendogli che è colpa sua se adesso tutti lo prenderanno in giro poiché sicuramente Lorenzo avrà già parlato a tutti del bacio. Blu si reca con la madre dalla polizia per denunciare lo stupro e mentre entrambe si trovano in un ufficio con un poliziotto la ragazza apprende che un ragazzo è stato ucciso a scuola. Antonio infatti, spinto dalla memoria del fratello che provava un certo disprezzo nei confronti degli omosessuali e dalla volontà di essere come lui, ha preso la pistola del padre e con essa ha ucciso Lorenzo. Il giorno seguente si svolge il funerale del ragazzo al quale partecipano tutti i suoi insegnati, i suoi compagni e i suoi genitori. Solamente Antonio, che è stato messo in prigione, e Blu, troppo scioccata, non sono presenti. Il film si conclude con Blu che dice a se stessa che non deve mai dimenticare e che deve scrivere cosa sarebbe successo se non fosse accaduto un particolare e perciò immagina il momento in cui sono al fiume per la nuotata e Lorenzo tocca Antonio che lo ferma dicendogli che sicuramente non è quello che vuole realmente, almeno non adesso, perciò sorride togliendogli la mano dallo stomaco, Antonio lo ricambia con un sorriso un po' timido e subito dopo vengono raggiunti da Blu che gli chiede cosa sia successo e loro rispondono, dicendo che non è successo niente per poi andare tutti e tre a fare un bagno tuffandosi, schizzandosi l'acqua tra di loro e abbracciandosi. Promozione Il teaser trailer del film è stato diffuso su YouTube sul canale di Lucky Red il 12 gennaio 2016. Distribuzione Il film è stato distribuito nelle sale cinematografiche il 31 marzo 2016. Colonna sonora 1. “Loud like Love” (Placebo) 2. “Sweet Freeek” (The Brand New Heavies) 3. “Us memory takes my Hand” (Craig Armstrong) 4. “Bizarre Love Triangle” (New Order) 5. “Sunday Girl” (Blondie) 6. “Finding Beauty “ (Craig Armstrong) 7. “Dancing with Myself” (Generation X) 8. “Born this Way” (Lady Gaga) 9. “Doves and Ravens” (Lamb) 10. “To the wonders” (STAG) 11. “Hurts” (Mika) 12. “Read all about it – Part III” (Emeli Sandé) 13. “Hurts Remix” (Mika) Del singolo "Hurts" di Mika è stato girato un videoclip, diretto proprio da Ivan Cotroneo, con la partecipazione dei tre protagonisti del film. Note Locandina Categoria:Film italiani Categoria:Film drammatici Categoria:Film basati su opere letterarie Categoria:Film a tematica LGBT Categoria:Film del 2016